Lanna and Reina
by Punic2016
Summary: A young woman goes is whisked away on a journey through the galaxy (Working Description)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lanna**

A flash of white light, far away noises of the city, a faint buzzing, this is all there was in the world right now to her . What was she doing here? Who was she? What is she? She opened her eyes and saw an alleyway, dark and moist and damp, checking her reflection in a Puddle, she saw that she was a green Twi'lek. _Not a good place to live,_ she thought. Now for the more pressing matter, who was she? She looked around for something _anything_ that could tell her, and then she found it. A small scrap of paper on the ground, picking it up, she read

 _Lanna_

 _The Drunken Nexu_

 _12th Gree street, Lower levels Level 38_

Okay so her name was Lanna, that was good to know. And the other things seemed to be an adress. "What level am I on now?" She wondered out loud. _No way to check, Skrag!_. Lanna walked out onto the streets of Coruscant. Onto the nearly empty street. Scarce few Aliens and Humans alike walked briskly past, no one noticing her, _Good_ she thought, Twi'leks were known to be taken as slaves down here, even though the law forbade it, as a poster reminded her on the musky walls of her Alleyway behind her. Before she could do anything next, a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey there pretty lady" It was course and rough, Lanna gulped as she turned around. A male Human and some of his cronies stood behind her, they towered over her rather small and petite frame. "Yes sir?" She replied with nervousness in her voice. "Whats a, young, pretty lady doing out alone by this time of night?' He asked, advancing on her. Lanna noticed that he carried a Knife and a Blaster Pistol. "I-I just woke up in that alleyway sir" she said timidly. "Then I assume you're an orphan then pretty lady?" He growled as he picked her hp by her clothes collar. "Put me down!" Shrieked Lanna, as she flailed from the mans grasp. Then he put his knife to her throat. "Dont scream, it would be a shame to let such prettyness go to waste." he whispered. Suddenly everything was spinning, and Lanna was on the ground again, her vision went blury, she thought she could hear a voice. "Are you alright?". asked the voice. And then evrything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Lanna**

A flash of white light, far away noises of the city, a faint buzzing, this is all there was in the world right now to her . What was she doing here? Who was she? What is she? She opened her eyes and saw an alleyway, dark and moist and damp, checking her reflection in a Puddle, she saw that she was a green Twi'lek. _Not a good place to live,_ she thought. Now for the more pressing matter, who was she? She looked around for something _anything_ that could tell her, and then she found it. A small scrap of paper on the ground, picking it up, she read

 _Lanna_

 _The Drunken Nexu_

 _12th Gree street, Lower levels Level 38_

Okay so her name was Lanna, that was good to know. And the other things seemed to be an adress. "What level am I on now?" She wondered out loud. _No way to check, Skrag!_. Lanna walked out onto the streets of Coruscant. Onto the nearly empty street. Scarce few Aliens and Humans alike walked briskly past, no one noticing her, _Good_ she thought, Twi'leks were known to be taken as slaves down here, even though the law forbade it, as a poster reminded her on the musky walls of her Alleyway behind her. Before she could do anything next, a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey there pretty lady" It was course and rough, Lanna gulped as she turned around. A male Human and some of his cronies stood behind her, they towered over her rather small and petite frame. "Yes sir?" She replied with nervousness in her voice. "Whats a, young, pretty lady doing out alone by this time of night?' He asked, advancing on her. Lanna noticed that he carried a Knife and a Blaster Pistol. "I-I just woke up in that alleyway sir" she said timidly. "Then I assume you're an orphan then pretty lady?" He growled as he picked her hp by her clothes collar. "Put me down!" Shrieked Lanna, as she flailed from the mans grasp. Then he put his knife to her throat. "Dont scream, it would be a shame to let such prettyness go to waste." he whispered. Suddenly everything was spinning, and Lanna was on the ground again, her vision went blury, she thought she could hear a voice. "Are you alright?". asked the voice. And then evrything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One: Lanna**

A flash of white light, far away noises of the city, a faint buzzing, this is all there was in the world right now to her . What was she doing here? Who was she? What is she? She opened her eyes and saw an alleyway, dark and moist and damp, checking her reflection in a Puddle, she saw that she was a green Twi'lek. _Not a good place to live,_ she thought. Now for the more pressing matter, who was she? She looked around for something _anything_ that could tell her, and then she found it. A small scrap of paper on the ground, picking it up, she read

 _Lanna_

 _The Drunken Nexu_

 _12th Gree street, Lower levels Level 38_

Okay so her name was Lanna, that was good to know. And the other things seemed to be an adress. "What level am I on now?" She wondered out loud. _No way to check, Skrag!_. Lanna walked out onto the streets of Coruscant. Onto the nearly empty street. Scarce few Aliens and Humans alike walked briskly past, no one noticing her, _Good_ she thought, Twi'leks were known to be taken as slaves down here, even though the law forbade it, as a poster reminded her on the musky walls of her Alleyway behind her. Before she could do anything next, a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey there pretty lady" It was course and rough, Lanna gulped as she turned around. A male Human and some of his cronies stood behind her, they towered over her rather small and petite frame. "Yes sir?" She replied with nervousness in her voice. "Whats a, young, pretty lady doing out alone by this time of night?' He asked, advancing on her. Lanna noticed that he carried a Knife and a Blaster Pistol. "I-I just woke up in that alleyway sir" she said timidly. "Then I assume you're an orphan then pretty lady?" He growled as he picked her hp by her clothes collar. "Put me down!" Shrieked Lanna, as she flailed from the mans grasp. Then he put his knife to her throat. "Dont scream, it would be a shame to let such prettyness go to waste." he whispered. Suddenly everything was spinning, and Lanna was on the ground again, her vision went blury, she thought she could hear a voice. "Are you alright?". asked the voice. And then evrything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Lanna**

 _Great im back to square one_. Her first thoughts were when she woke up. Her back was in pain, everything was fine otherwise. "Your awake!" Said a voice. Lanna turned her head to see a Human woman sitting on a bed oppisite to her. everything was blurry. "I guess so" Said Lanna, The woman got up and moved over to her, plcing her hand on Lannas head she said: "Are you okay now? can you tell me your name?" The woman sounded worried, _Who is she?_ "I-I think my names Lanna". She said weakly. The woman looked curious. "Lanna what?" She asked. _Lanna what? I dont know my surname_. "I dont know my last name, I think I did once?". This was getting too confusing now. "I suppose I better tell you then, I am Reina Telchos, and you are in a cantina bedroom, I bought you here after you were attacked by some gangsters." The woman said briskly. Lanna sat up in her bed, wincing at the niggling pain in her back. "What cantina is this?" she asked. "The Drunken Nexu I belive" Said the woman, Lanna shot out of bed, "Did you say Drunken Nexu?" she asked franticly. Reina looked shocked. "Ye-ess, Why is it important to you?". Lanna pulled the paper from her pocket and showed it to Reina.

"I see" she said after a moment of reading. "Well then Lanna, can I get you a drink or something then?". The question threw Lanna a little, _was she propositioning me?_. But she really could use the drink, she was so thirsty. "Yeah, water please". Reina moved her hand and water shot out a cooler near the door and into a cup on the bedside dresser. "How did you do that?" asked Lanna. "The Force, I can use telekenisis" Said Reina, "That is so cool!" Lanna said rather giddily. "I probably should leave you to your rest then, Its rather late at night now" Reina said as she got into her bed. "Night" they said to eachother. and Lanna drifted off into sleep.

 _Thump Thump Thump_ What was that sound?Where was she? Looking around she saw she was in a coridoor, It was not lit very well, and a heavy precense weighed over her as she walked down it. _Thump Thump Thump._ The thumping got louder and louder. Lanna started to run down the hallway until she reached the end. The thumping a deafining cacofony now. And then she was in a Hangar bay overlooking a Grassy field. and down on the field she noticed two armies fighting below. _Hisssss_. A low hum extended from her right, looking at the source of the noise, she saw a dark shadow holding some form of hilt that eminated red and white light from itself. The figure advanced slowly on her. "Stay back!" Yelled Lanna. The figure said nothing and kept advancing on her. Lanna looked around for something to defend herself with. Then she saw it, A blaster pistol, she picked it up and began to fire at the figure clumsily, the shots that might've landed were deflected away by the red blade. Then another figure entered, this time made of golden energy. It had one of the odd hilts too, this one eminating blue light. The dark and light figures blades clashed together, the dark one swung at the light ones feet. The light one jumped and slashed at the dark ones head, but the dark one blocked it and kicked the light one away. The light one leaped up from the ground and begun a hammer of assaults against the dark ones blade. but the dark one drove the light one back and onto the ground, their blades locked. Lanna then heard a yell. "Shoot It!", she aimed her blaster at the dark ones back, and fired. The blaster bolt flew into the dark ones backside and it fell over. "You have done well girl" The voiced echoed. It seemed oddly familiar. and then the light figure dissapeared. then the field and its armies. "Lanna, Lanna, LANNA!".

And then she woke up in a cold sweat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: The Politician**

"We must get this bill passes within the next month."

"No, its not that important, Senator"

"We must focus on pushing back the Sith Empire, They are already attempting a push past the Balmorran sector."

Senator Syman Gernal had never been so bored of political discussions in his thirty one years of life. And he was a Senator. The room he was in was a large deabate room in his upper levels suite. It had around 200 chairs and sparse decorations. It was located of the Core Planet of Anes IV, a grassy planet that he was born on, and called home. two short beeps of his communicator alerted him it was time to meet his superior. He rose from his chair and adressed the room. " Senators, I have personal buisness to attend to, Good day" He nodded as he left the senators to their bickering. He left the room and walked into the hallway, Confident no one ws watching, he pressed a hidden button on a pillars behind. A small passage opened in the wall and he walked through. The pannel closed behind him with a small hiss. _More of working for this Sith_ he thought to himself. The pasage continued into a large well lit room filled with computer banks and charts along the walls, Standing in the centre of the room was the Sith Lord Vaniros. "Vaniros" He greeted the man. "Senator' The curt reply came, "What is the reason you have summoned me?" asked Syman. The Sith Lord beckoned him to look upon his screens, A picture of a Young human woman came up upon the screen. "Memorize it Senator" Vanrios commanded. Syman studied her features carefully, she was pale of skin, her black hair tied into a short ponytail, and her body normal sized and athletic. "Are we taking this girl too my lord?" asked Syman. "Yes, she is staying on Coruscant. at the Drunken Nexu cantina on the lower levels, the 34th of Gree street. I will transfer the data to your subordinates, you just need to direct them now" Lord Vanrios said. "Yes my lord" was Symans awnser, there was none other needed.

Syman strode out of the command room and checked the hallway for any onlookers, none so far. He entered a code and left the secret roof. striding down the hallway he came to the hangar bay doors. Inside the hangar was a full squad of ten soldiers of his personal household guard. Syman stood infront of them and adressed them. "Men!" The soldiers stood to attention and saluted. "You have a new assignment, You are being sent to Coruscant to take this girl alive for our lord" He stopped and showed them all a picture on the wall screen behind him. "You are to get the relevant information on the target on your squad HUDs. Now deposit your house insignias into this container, you are not to be identified on this mission" The soldiers saluted and did their commands to the letter. Then they all walked double rank into the transport craft behind them. As the craft took off Syman felt a pang of annoyance. _Probably not my best speech yet, but it'l have to do_ he thought to himself as he strode through the doors into the hallway once more.


End file.
